sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Viola The Fox
=Basic Info= Violetta Anne Gadernie is a young adult (18-21) bisexual female fox who works as a florist and a part-time violinist in New City. Violetta Anne Gadernie prefers to go by Viola for convenience due to her real name being so complicated and her own personal preference. Despite her dreams to become a famous violinist, Viola is very happy with owning and working at her store. Viola specialises in selling and buying exotic, rare and strange flora, often having customers buying her product to make herbal brews and potions. =Appearance= Still working on this one, she's going to be redesigned before I post any pictures. =Powers/Abilities= Herbalism After Viola realised how her stock could be used, she soon practiced herbalism. Due to her already expansive knowledge of plants, she is a great herbalist who can spot out wild flora and what their uses are. When leaving the house Viola takes a satchel full of useful plants and other supplies so she can make potions, brews and remedies whenever a problem arises. The only issue with this is she can run out of supplies. Spade-Spear When Viola first started her business, she began to worry about robberies and fights due to how more common they were getting in mobius (blame it on all the villain fc's xD), so she carries around a special garden-spade that folds out into a spear. Viola was given this invention for free at a garage sale because it is broken; it was supposed to be a garden spade that pops out into a rake, but the head is stuck so only the handle grows longer and it gains one large spike down the middle of the spade. What the past owner thought to be impractical and useless is Viola's prized possession, she carries it around everywhere and has decorated it by tying a ribbon on the end so she can where it like a bracelet when it's in its spade form. Long Tail Finally, Viola's tail is longer (kinda resembling a cat tail if it had a bushier end) than most foxes', so she often uses it to carry items (sometimes carrying her satchel with it) and uses it as a third arm in a sense. Unlike some foxes (like Tails or Rose) she cannot fly with this tail. =Kinda Unimportant Facts!= *Viola's favourite genre of music is classical, her favourite instrument is (of course) the violin. However, she also enjoys the piano. *Viola's least favourite holiday is Valentine's Day because she believes that you should do something nice for your special someone because you love them, not because some holiday said so. *Out of the official sonic cast Viola has had the most interactions with and likes Cream the best, whom helped out Viola in her shop for a day so she could get enough money to buy her mother the best bouquet she had, which Viola thought was very sweet and kind. Category:Foxes Category:MissAquaAnime Category:Female Category:Plant Powers Category:Physic Powers Category:No Powers